Magic Inhibitor Device
The Magic Inhibitor Device (マジック阻害剤デバイスMajikku sogai-zai debaisu) is a destructive device created by for the sole purpose of poisoning and killing wizards, Etherious, and other magic beings by infecting them with a modified version Magical Barrier Particles. The degree of exposure can result with either dampening the magic being's ability to use magic, and a worst case scenario, lethally poisoning anyone capable of using magic or possesses Ethernano inside them. Design The magic inhibitor functions by storing artificially created magic particles created to search out any being or object carrying Ethernano Particles inside themselves, working their way inside and devour all the magic energy inside and replacing the particles so that they can move on to a new target and repeat the process again. The unique Anti-Ethernano particles released from this device is purposely tasked with consuming any magic particles nearby and creating new particles to replace the ones consumed. This unique function is what make this device an unimaginably dangerous weapon to be used in a populated area inhabited by wizards. Effects Generating Anti-Ethernano Particles The Magic Inhibitor Device is capable of producing magic particles that can devour magic from the very essence of magic from anything capable of using it, slowly killing them and dampening their powers in the process. In the beginning, the particles will feel the area for any nearby magic energy signatures to devour. The particles themselves cannot be blocked or shielded against by conventional spells or magic items, as the particles will eat their way through whatever magic ability they are exposed to, the same problem can be said when trying to destroy them, since the act itself would be the equivalent of trying to destroy Ethernano Particle, something that is extremely difficult to accomplish. The particles themselves are completely harmless to humans and animals with the inability to use magic, as the particles will simply enter their bodies through their respiratory system and be released by the exhalation from their lungs after short exposure. This is partly due to the particles only focusing their destructive tendencies primarily on designated targets other than normal human beings. The particles themselves can adapt to whatever environment they face, incorporating the elemental characteristics of whatever magic nature they're exposed to. An example of this ability would be in a scenario where a wizard were using Air or Wind magic to attack or blow away the unique Anti-Ethernano Particles created by this device. Not only would this not work, but the magically generated wind would serve to increase the volume and amount of particles that exist in the area, with the caster becoming a magnet for the particles to chase after as they were able to follow the current of the wind's source. The particles themselves are "special," as their properties can adapt to whatever magic spell and element it is exposed to, such as disintegrating magic rocks, evaporating water spells, extinguishing fire spells by eating at the magic that makes up their form, etc. Poisoning being poisoned by the Magic Inhibitor.]] Minimum exposure to the the magic particles created by this weapon will result with a degree of poisoning that slowly affects them in a matter of different ways, most notably in the form of slowly killing them and shutting down their primary bodily functions. The magic poisoning, as it progresses throughout the infected beings body, will trigger a series of symptoms and negative conditions that will afflict their health and body with the passage of time: * '''1 Hour: '''During the * '''3 Hours: * 7 Hours: * 14 Hours: * 22 Hours: A Infection AsCategory:Magic Weapons Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Item